Colorful Reflection
by xscrxpx
Summary: Una sonrisa tuya era lo único que necesitaba para darle vida a mi reflejo; Levi x Eren (Riren); Dreamtime, mayo, 2016


Desde que tengo memoria, sé que no puedo sentir 'nada'. El sufrimiento de los demás, la alegría de otras personas, la muerte de alguien cercano a mí… Nada, absolutamente nada.

A mi parecer, los días son grises. La misma vida aburrida junto con esa patética persona que observaba todos los días en el espejo. Un reflejo sin chiste, sin vida, sin ninguna razón de seguir adelante. Esa persona que se refleja en el espejo de mi baño y recamara hace las cosas de manera mecánica, por obligación. Estoy cansado de tener días oscuros, de no saber lo que son los sentimientos, sensaciones, emociones, como sea que les llamen.

Me gustaría no ser la misma persona de ese espejo. Me preguntó, _¿Cómo le hacen los demás para tener emociones?_

–Levi, estás muy distraído hoy, ¿Sucede algo? –Recargo mi rostro en la palma de mi mano, mirando sin expresión a Hanji. –Lo mismo de siempre, ¿Verdad? Tranquilo, habrá alguna forma de que puedas sentir. –Sonríe con tristeza, mirando en algún punto perdido de su escritorio. –Desearía ver un sentimiento verdadero plasmado en tu rostro, estoy cansada de que finjas todo el tiempo.

–Espero ese día llegue pronto. –Susurro por lo bajo. Ella se encoje de hombros. – ¿De qué querías hablarme? –Me extiende unos papeles que hasta el momento había ignorado.

– ¿Recuerdas a tu hermana Mikasa? –Asiento, confundido. –B-bueno, me acabo de enterar que hace una semana sufrió un accidente. En sus últimos minutos de vida, le pidió algo a Erwin… Por cierto, lamento la pérdida de tu hermana y que nadie te avisara, sé que de alguna extraña manera la querías.

–Gracias. –Le da unos leves golpes a mi hombro como si me consolara. Mikasa era mi hermana mayor, tenía tres años más que yo. Me llevaba bien con ella ya que comprendía mi situación. Me apoyó cuando decidí estudiar psiquiatría, me hubiese 'gustado' acompañarla al menos en su funeral. –Dejé de verla hace mucho tiempo, después de que entré a la universidad, así que no estoy al tanto de su vida personal, ¿Qué fue lo que le pidió a Erwin y qué tengo que ver yo? Porque sé que no me estás contando esto sólo por la muerte de Mikasa.

–Ella adoptó a un niño hace aproximadamente tres años; ya sabes, no podía tener hijos y su marido la abandonó por eso. –Hago una mueca, sin saber que decir. –El nombre de su hijo es Eren, tiene 12 años de edad. Lo que le pidió fue que lográramos convencerte de que el chiquillo se quedara contigo, es decir, que seas su nuevo tutor. No sabemos bien las razones, pero creo que Eren te las dirá.

– ¿Dónde está? –Señala las hojas, la miro al instante.

 _"Eren Ackerman._

 _Quinto piso._

 _Habitación #9"_

– ¿Por qué está aquí?

–Necesitaba un lugar para descansar antes de presentártelo. –Me levanto, sin saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo. – ¿Levi? –Siento algo extraño en mi pecho, mis manos tiemblan ligeramente y mi respiración se vuelve pesada. – ¿Sucede algo?

– _Quiero conocerlo._ –Salgó de allí, caminando rápidamente al ascensor. Me siento raro, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Fue porque escuché esa trágica historia? Sí, eso debe ser.

El quinto piso está prácticamente vacío. Sin ninguna enfermera o doctor cerca, camino sigilosamente a la habitación número nueve, donde se supone que está Eren. Toco con suavidad, un casi inaudible "adelante" resuena en mis oídos. Abro la puerta, el lugar está oscuro, pero no me atrevo a encender la luz. – ¿Señorita Hanji? –Y me quedo paralizado. –Oh, lo lamento… ¿Quién es usted? –No contesto, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Un precioso niño de piel acaramelada y ojos verdes me deja sin rastro de aliento. Hipnotizado y sin saber qué es esto que siento dentro de mí, me acerco hasta que lo tengo justo frente a mí. – ¿Eres Eren? –Asiente mientras se aferra a las sábanas blancas que tiene la cama. –Soy Levi.

– ¿Es usted Levi Ackerman? ¿Mi tío? –Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios, más sé que no es falsa. Sigo sin saber qué está sucediendo conmigo, ¿Por qué de pronto las emociones dejaron de ser fingidas? Eren solloza quedamente. –Mamá me dijo que sólo confiara en usted, que no confiara en el tío Kenny ni en ninguna otra persona. Yo… Realmente la extraño. –Nuevamente, otra sensación recorre mi cuerpo.

–Tranquilo, prometo no abandonarte. –Me siento en la cama, muy cerca de él. –Hey, calma, ¿Quieres un abrazo? –No recibo respuesta, Eren se avienta a mis brazos y se aferra a mi cuello. Correspondo la acción mientras hundo delicadamente mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprende su cabello. Las gruesas lágrimas que desprenden sus ojos caen con crueldad en mi camisa. –Todo estará bien.

 **…**

 _Dentro de ese repentino mar de sensaciones, está mi reflejo. Aquel que flotaba en un profundo e inexistente mar mientras esperaba pacientemente mi llegada y repetir lo que hago frente al espejo donde se aloja, ese hogar lleno de colores sin vida que desde siempre me acompañó._

Un mes después de haber conocido a Eren, por fin había logrado terminar el interminable papeleo en donde reclamo su custodia como última voluntad de mi hermana. Los días comenzaron a pasar más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado, llegando a cumplir casi seis meses con él. El chiquillo, por muy perverso y extraño que sonase, había logrado atrapar mi corazón.

Hanji dice que estoy confundido porque gracias a él comencé a sentir. Sin embargo, yo creo que es amor. De ese tipo de amor de pareja, donde dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas por el resto de sus vidas. Sí, de ese tipo de amor. Bueno, en realidad, a pesar de nunca haber sentido algo parecido a esto, había investigado en internet. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero esa es la verdad.

 _"¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?"_ , dicen que lo más típico es el revoltijo, o mariposas, en el estómago junto a una agradable sensación de sentir que todo desaparece cuando esa persona está feliz. Es querer la felicidad del otro aunque eso signifique sacrificar la propia.

Suspiro, fastidiado por tantos pensamientos fuera de lugar y entro a mi hogar, donde lo primero que veo es a Eren esperándome pacientemente en el sillón sentado. Petra sale de la cocina y me sonríe con dulzura, Eren frunce su ceño. –Agradezco mucho que lo hayas cuidado.

Por primera vez, me siento raro cuando ella se cuelga de mi brazo. Una mueca de disgusto sale de mi cara, pero ella la ignora y ríe con inocencia. –No importa Levi. Cuando quieras otro favor, ¡Sólo pídelo! Lo haré con gusto. –Asiento, impasible. –Se portó muy bien, pero dijo que no comería hasta que tú llegaras. –Suspira. –Me retiro, he quedado con una amiga y tengo que arreglarme, ¡Espero nos veamos después, querido! –Y, con un fugaz y asqueroso beso en mi mejilla, la molesta mujer por fin se larga de mi casa. Tallo mi mejilla con fuerza buscando quitar su detestable labial de mi rostro.

Algo que había aprendido de Eren es que Mikasa lo había educado estrictamente, casi al punto de tratarlo como un adulto y no como el niño que es. Ahora sé que detesta que su habitación sea adornada con cosas infantiles y también no suele utilizar los pocos juguetes que le compré. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasa leyendo en mi estudio y durmiendo en mi habitación. Es extrañamente adorable a mi parecer. –Lo estás embarrando más. Ven, yo te ayudo a quitarlo. –Me pongo nervioso ante el tono frío que utiliza el niño, ya que sólo lo utiliza cuando está enfadado. Me acerco y me siento a su lado. –Lamento si esto te molesta, pero no soporto ver _eso_ en tu piel.

–Qué… –Dejo de respirar cuando siento su cálida lengua paseándose por mi mejilla, segundos después limpia el rastro de saliva con una servilleta. Mis ojos se abren ampliamente y mis manos tiemblan un poco. Por último, deposita un beso en la húmeda piel.

–Ella no me gusta. Tú eres mío, no dejes que te toque de esa manera. –Esa simple frase me deja sin palabras, ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Es un jodido niño! No es normal que ande diciendo ese tipo de cosas, comienza a darme miedo. –Y antes de que comiences a darme un sermón, mamá siempre me dijo que si llegaba a sentir algo especial por una persona, luchara por su amor y lo reclamara.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que Mikasa estaba loca y que no debió adoptar a un niño. Maldita inmadura. –Entonces… ¿Yo soy tu persona especial?

–Sí, lo eres. –Trago saliva, claramente nervioso.

– ¿Estás seguro? Quizá estás un poco confundido porque yo… –Un golpe en el rostro me hace quejarme por lo bajo e interrumpir mi oración. Cuando estoy por reclamarle, su mirada me silencia.

–Te equivocas. Mamá dijo que cuando sintiera muchas cosas revoloteando en mi estómago y unas irrevocables ganas de matar a alguien cuando se acercar a _cierta persona_ , significaba que había encontrado a mi persona especial. Tú me haces sentir todo eso, hazte cargo.

No, Mikasa no estaba loca, ella estaba mucho más allá de ello. Suspiro mientras río por lo bajo antes de abrazar a Eren y sentarlo en mi regazo. –Y si te digo que me pasa lo mismo, ¿También te harías cargo? –Desvía su mirada, sonrojado. –No me importa que aún seas un mocoso, me enamoré de ti, ¿Prometes quedarte a mi lado por siempre?

–Por supuesto que sí. –Un pequeño beso es el que sella nuestro pacto. El espejo se deja inundar de colores dando lugar a un precioso reflejo colorido, un reflejo que nunca más estará solo, la mitad que le hacía falta lo acompañará por la eternidad.


End file.
